youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Bio-Ship
Miss Martian's bioship is an organic Martian ship, and the Team's primary form of transportation. Physical appearance While she's "at rest", as Miss Martian says, she resembles a giant red and black egg. When she "wakes it", she becomes a large aerodynamic ship. Powers and abilities The bioship is capable of going into space, and can withstand the friction of a rapid descent. It can also function as a submarine. She can turn invisible in camouflage mode and more seats can be created when necessary as well as dissolve. It can also open hatches by opening its outer hull, however it can be damaged if the hull is forcibly opened as Black Adam did; afterwards it needs a short period of recovery. Though it originally did not have any offensive capabilities, a later modification included a ray gun in the nose. History 2010 mode.]] Miss Martian introduced the Team to her personal bioship during the tour of Mount Justice she and Superboy were giving. They toured Happy Harbor with it, and when they were attacked by Mister Twister, she used it as a shield. The Team used the ship to fly to Santa Prisca in stealth mode. Miss Martian modified the ship so that Robin and Superboy could fly it to Philadelphia and stop the League of Shadows from using the Fog on STAR Labs and Wayne Tech facilities. The Team used the cloaked bioship to act as a regrouping point in their search for Clayface. The bioship was used by the Team to sneak into Bialya and was later used a medical evac for the seriously dehydrated Aqualad. Miss Martian brought herself, Superboy and Aqualad to Shayeris in the Atlantic Ocean. It was parked outside the royal palace while Aqualad showed his friends the capital. Aqualad and Red Tornado used the Ship in Stealth mode to discreetly stand by near Belle Reve Penitentiary in case Miss Martian and Superboy needed help. The Team plus Captain Marvel used the Ship to fly to Northern India to follow reports of bizarre animal attacks. The Team used the Ship to fly to Bayou Bartholomew in stealth mode. It was brought down by Count Vertigo and had a hole punched into it by Black Adam, though it survived the ordeal. The Team used the ship to fly to Belle Reve to talk to Professor Ivo and later flew it to Yellow Stone National Park to confront Red Tornado. During the Team's disastrous telepathic training exercise they flew to Superman's Fortress of Solitude to take out an alien ship. Miss Martian upgraded the weapons systems with alien technology, but the ship was lost during the destruction of Washington, D.C.. Miss Martian and Superboy used the ship to pick up groceries and supplies for Batman and dropped them off at the Cave when Klarion's spell went into effect. Miss Martian, Artemis and Zatanna used the ship to get to the third of five flying ice fortresses. The aircraft's new weapon managed to take out multiple cannons on the fortress. The Team used the Ship to fly to Qurac to investigate the odd behavior of President Rumaan Harjavti. They had to enter from a high altitude and dive straight down to avoid detection. Miss Martian used the bioship to travel to Santa Prisca at Queen Bee's bidding. Aqualad, Miss Martian, Artemis and Superboy took the bioship to the capital to search for Red Arrow. The rest of the Team had escaped the Cave from the mind controlled Justice League in the Super-Cycle, and they rendezvoused at the bioship in Washington. The bioship brought the Team to the League's satellite. After Red Tornado shut down the security system, the ship was docked at the bottom, and a hole was cut in the wall so they got in. 2016 Gamma Squad, consisting of Robin, Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy, used the bioship to travel to the Krolotean hotspot that they were assigned. Appearances References }} Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:The Team Category:Vehicles